Files (Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma)
There are various files within Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma that Team C, Team Q and Team D find along their journey. They are viewable within the "Files" button, which is located at the bottom of the screen. There are two types of files: Cinema Files which are simply obtaining by viewing cutscenes, and Quest Files which are obtained by doing additional tasks in escape rooms. There are 55 Cinema Files and 36 Quest Files. Earn all the Cinema Files earns the trophy/achievement "Mountain of Knowledge", while earning all the Quest Files earns the trophy/achievement "All-Seeing Wisdom". The number of Quest Files per escape room: *Study: 9 *Pod Room: 2 *Healing Room: 1 *Control: 4 *Biolab: 3 *Trash Disposal Room: 1 *Locker Room: 3 *Infirmary: 1 *Pantry: 1 *Manufacturing: 7 *Rec Room: 4 The Transporter Room and Power Room don't have any. Cinema Files Decision Game Rules (1) The X-Door in the Lounge is your only means to escape. The X-Door can only open once, and is accessible for 30 seconds. After that, you're out of luck. Six X-Passes must be inputted for the X-Door to open. Every death reveals a single X-Pass. That means 6 people must die for the X-Door to open. Decision Game Rules (2) Active times for all teams max out at 90 minutes. Once that time expires, your bracelet injects you with memory loss and sleeping drugs. You will fall into a deep sleep and forget everything that happened in the previous 90 minutes. Map: Ward C Map: Ward Q Map: Ward D Gabletter (1) Hello. Carlos here. C-Team is voting for D-Team, so D-Team should vote for Q-Team, and Q-Team for C-Team. Gabletter (2) Hello. Carlos here. C-Team is voting for D-Team, so D-Team should vote for Q-Team, and Q-Team for C-Team. Q-Team - Got it Gabletter (3) These are an antidote. Please drink them. -Akane Gabletter (4) Search the family portrait. Gabletter (5) Anagram. Latin phrase (1) Desine fata deum flecti sperare precando. From the Aeneid, it roughly translates to "Fate, and the dooming gods, are deaf to tears." Latin phrase (2) Mors certa, hora incerta. It translates to "Death is certain, its hour is uncertain." Latin phrase (3) Plaudite, acta est fabula. A familiar line from VLR, it translates to "Applaud, the play is over." Latin phrase (4) Stabat mater dolorosa. From a Latin hymn, it roughly translates to "The sorrowful mother stood." Latin phrase (5) Audentem Forsque Venusque iuvat. A phrase from Ovid, it roughly translates to "Both love and luck help the bold." Free the Soul A cult organization that desires to save mankind by creating their ideal New World. The head of this group is a mysterious figure called Brother. Hydrofluoric acid It is an aqueous solution of hydrogen fluoride (HF). This acid is a contact poison that is highly corrosive. Dcom's management Dcom is not a government run facility, but is privately owned by a company researching space development. The company is largely owned by Free the Soul, but that detail is kept hidden from all knowledge. Crash Keys A secret organization created by Akane Kurashiki. Their ultimate goal is to create a better future. Akane's brother, Aoi, is second in command, and is assisting her from outside. Six billion Radical-6 deaths Technically, Radical-6 did not kill 6 billion people. The spreading of the virus caused chaos and panic around the world, prompting the explosion of several nuclear reactors. It is those explosions which lead to the 6 billion deaths. SHIFT The phenomenon which allows a person to send their consciousness to other universes and histories, it is an acronym for "Spacetime Human Internal Fluctuating Transfer." Antidote hint Incinerator Incinerators are required to reach temperatures of at least 1,560 degrees Fahrenheit (850C) for 2 seconds to ensure proper material breakdown. Human cremation occurs at 1,400-2,100F (760-1150C). Reverie Syndrome Also known as the Daydream Syndrome. The brain cannot handle the amount of information entering the brain and, in effect, shuts down. The cause of this syndrome is currently unknown. Active time Quantum computer Computers function by storing by storing data as 1s and 0s, in a binary number format. Quantum computers store data as 1s, 0s, and a superposition of both. This allows them to run multiple computations simultaneously, by performing them not only in our universe, but other universes as well. Multiverse & the single path 1 Video game structure can help explain: Protagonist "P" travels down a road until he reaches a three-way fork. You, the player, choose the left path and P ends up abducted by terrorists and holed up in an underground cell forever. You try a second time by selecting the right path. You avoid the terrorists, but P is hit by a truck and permanently handicapped. Getting annoyed, you sigh and go back to choose the last route straight down the middle. P comes across a man attacking a girl from an affluent family and fights him off. The girl and P fall in love, get married, and live together happily. By this point, the game is mostly over. It is this ending that is considered the best end. But is it really? Multiverse & the single path 2 Taking the multiverse theory into consideration, the P who chose the left path (LP) must think, "Why am I not the P who chose the center path (CP), and instead stuck in this cell?" But if there is only one world, then LP's history disappears once P chooses the center path. Some of you may be thinking, "Then why isn't it just a straight road?" But it's not that simple. What about what happens with the P who picked the right path (RP)? He gets into an accident, but after extensive rehab wins a gold metal at the Paralympics. He marries a beautiful wife, has several children, and by the time he's old, there are many grandchildren too. So consider again. If the world is one single path, what about RP's life? Where did his glory go? What about his happiness with his family? If the only one who remains is CP with his rich wife, is that a true happy end? 2^100 2^100 = 1,267,650,600,228,229,401,496,703,205,376 Monty Hall Problem (1) A probability puzzle based off of a TV game show hosted by Monty Hall that is strongly divisive among scholars. The problem is as follows: Three doors are before you - one hides a prize behind it while the other two hide goats. The door with the prize is random, and only known by Monty. Monty asks, "Which one of the three doors will you open?" You then pick a door, but it remains closed. One of the two remaining doors is opened, revealing a goat. It's possible both doors contain a goat and you picked the door with the prize. But then Monty asks, "Now there are only two closed doors. Which one do you choose? Will you change your mind, or stay with your first choice?" How should you answer? Monty Hall Problem (2) You'd think, "There's no way to know which is right, but the chances are 2 to 1. The probability for either door is the same." However... This question will be answered in the game. *The gas mask's location is completely random. Therefore, using probability to choose the correct locker may still result in getting the wrong one simply because of bad luck. Nucleus The central computer for the transporter. Input pod The object to be transported is placed within the input pod, which then reads its composition. That data is then sent through spacetime to the nucleus. Output pod Data from the nucleus is sent to the output pod, where it is read. The object is then recreated inside. Material tank The tank contains the materials used for transportation. A selection of the elements within include: oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, phosphorus, sulfur, potassium, sodium, chlorine, iron, zinc, magnesium, fluorine, silicon, titanium, rubidium, strontium, bromine, lead, copper, aluminum, tin, cerium, cadmium, boron, iodine, molybdenum, barium, manganese, selenium, nickel, mercury, arsenic, lithium, cesium, silver, germanium, antimony, chromium, cobalt and vanadium. Where the air ducts go Wards C, Q and D being in the same space means the air ducts in the Prep Room and Lounge don't lead to other wards. Inside is simply a small space for Gab, where he often rests on a rug. A robot's name The robot with a round helmet on his head is named Sean. He has never been called anything other than that by those in the underground shelter. Leucochloridium A parasite that uses snails as initial hosts, and then transfers to birds. The egg originates in the digestive tract of a snail, and then migrates to the tentacles. The leucochloridium causes the tentacle to take on the appearance of a worm or caterpillar, which draws the attention of birds. Once eaten by a bird, the parasite will lay an egg that leaves the body with the feces, which then becomes food for snails... and the cycle continues. What if the snail mentioned in Zero's story had a leucochloridium inside...? Spinochordodes tellinii Also known as the hairworm, it is thin and long. The larvae are hatched in aquatic environments and then are consumed by water insects, which are then eaten by land-based bugs like crickets and praying mantises. Once the parasite reaches adulthood, it can control its host, leading it to water to drown it. The parasite then escapes the host and returns to the water where it reproduces. The larvae are eaten by water insects... and the cycle repeats. Toxoplasma gondii A single cell organism with a width of about 2-3 micrometers and length of about 4-7 micrometers. One of the most common parasites, its definitive host is the cat. An infected rat loses its fear of cats, making it more susceptible to be preyed upon by its predator. Metempsychosis (1) If metempsychosis really exists, what are the chances you are an intelligent life form in your next life, as opposed to everything else? Taking a number of things into account, "everything else" has a much greater chance. But if you were reborn as a duck, frog, or even a paramecium, there would be no way you'd be able to know and recognize your own existence. In effect, it's not any different from being a sponge or a rock. That being said, rocks and sponges don't have wills of their own (aside from a few notable exceptions), so you wouldn't care about your next life. Why would you? Metempsychosis (2) An example: You're in a totally dark room with a die in front of you. If you roll a 1, the light turns on, but any other number keeps the light off. You can roll it as many times as you wish. So what will the dice number be when you see it? One, of course, because you can't see any other result. Another example: The whole world and everything on it stops in the next second. Exactly a minute later (disregarding who would be the one timing this) it all starts up again. No one will even notice that time stopped. In other words, there's no point to considering that 1 minute, as you can't say that it even existed. It's the same as being reborn a duck, frog, or yellow sponge. The die in the dark and the halted world. There are scholars who claim that if metempsychosis is absolutely true, you're guaranteed to be reborn as an intelligent life form. It's possible this is a result of the observable selection effect, an aspect of the anthropic principle. Language center The popularly held belief is that our language center resides in the left side of the brain. But recent research has revealed that the side differs among individuals. Roughly 30-50% of those with their language center in the right hemisphere end up left-handed, while only a small percentage are right-handed. The side containing the language center is called the major hemisphere. The other Phi Baby Phi was indeed transported from 1904 to 2008, but a Phi remained in 1904. Whatever happened to that Phi? Rumor is she became a brilliant scientist and worked at a research facility in the US well into her 100s. The facility was researching the transporter, and that's where the Phi from 1904 is sent... The murder 17 years ago (1) Seventeen years ago, a young mother went jogging in the park. She reached a fork where she usually goes right, but on this day she decided to go left. Why? Because there was a snail on the path. No one knows why she avoided the snail. Was she afraid of them? Or felt a sense of danger from it? Whatever the case may be, the snail caused her to switch to the left path. As a result, she was killed by a girl. The murder 17 years ago (2) The suspect who was taken into custody, a Japanese man, was not the culprit. He was falsely convicted and executed, and his wife committed suicide in her grief. The two left young children behind. The convicted man called a taxi before his arrest, but the taxi ended up picking up another fare instead, a brilliant surgeon. However, the car became involved in an accident, killing the surgeon as well as the young boy who was waiting for an operation by the surgeon. If that snail hadn't been on the right path 17 years ago, what would have happened? Life is simply unfair, don't you think? Post-Apocalypse (1) "This must be fate." "Fate?" Diana smiles weakly from the bed at Sigma's question. "Don't you remember? You told me that yourself." "Me? I never said it. If it really was me, then..." "Yes. The Sigma who was 67 inside." Diana shifts her frail hand closer to Sigma, and he gently grasps it between his own. The Sigma before her is not the one who was trapped in the shelter. It's the same body, but a different consciousness. On April 13, 2029, Sigma was at the headquarters of Crash Keys, his eye and arms replaced with robotic ones. There, the young Sigma returns to his body from 45 years in the future, and begins to carry out Akane's instructions... "How many years has it been since you came here, Diana?" "A little over three, I think. I followed you here in May 2029." A violent coughing fit takes over after she speaks. Sigma helps her sit up and softly pats her back until it subsides. "Why didn't the Medical Pod work...?" "I told you. It's fate." Diana's skin is deathly pale, but her eyes still shine with life. Just like a child's... Post-Apocalypse (2) "I've always dreamt of coming here. Did you know that "Diana" is the name of the goddess of the moon? I've wanted to do this ever since I was little... so I'm perfectly fine with dying here..." "What are you saying..." "I've been able to spend the last three years living with you, Sigma. I have treasured every moment." Sigma lowers his head, his expression pained. "Please don't make that face. You don't need to be sad. In the year 2074, you will SHIFT back to Christmas 2028 and the next day-" "Old me will head to the Dcom facility in the Nevada desert and meet you..." Diana nods. Sigma closes his eyes and shakes his head. "That's not it. I mean, I'm in love with the you-" His declaration stops as Diana's lips close over his in a kiss, and the rest of his words are lost. After a moment, Diana murmurs, "It must be a wonderful future. The future where we found each other... In 2028..." Sigma holds on her tightly. Aching, heartfelt sobs echo within a cold, silent world. Post-Payoff: Carlos (1) The day is bright and clear. A girl in a white dress strolls along the beach, the wind tossing her long, blonde hair playfully. Up until a half a year ago she had been confined to a bed. Carlos's eyes still tear up every time he sees her smile. "Come on, Carlos. You don't always have to help me. That's the point of my rehab." "Oh, you're right. Sorry, Maria." Carlos brushes her hair out of her face. It's definitely not the summer sun that's making him act out sorts. It's the fact that his sister is here standing before him. Maria grins up at him. "What would Akane and Junpei say if they saw you being all fussy like this?" "It's fine. They understand how important you are to me." "Both you and Junpei put your lives on the line." "That was a different history. But going through that means we know how to treat Reverie Syndrome." "I can't believe we have the ability to jump through spacetime..." "I'm just glad you're able to control it now." It's all because Carlos met Akane and Junpei that Maria was able to recover. He wishes he could show them just how well she's doing. Post-Payoff: Carlos (2) "You're thinking about them right now, aren't you, Carlos?" "What makes you say that?" "Because you're smiling." Carlos closes his eyes as his unconscious smile turns fond. They're just about your age. It kind of feels like I gained a brother and another sister..." "You ARE going to their wedding, aren't you?" "Yeah. And you're coming with me." But there is something Carlos needs to do first. Back when the three of them parted ways... "I'll be waiting to hear word from you when you locate that terrorist." Carlos held his right hand out towards Akane and Junpei, and the other two grabbed onto it with their own. There was no way of knowing if Delta was telling the truth, but if he was...one fanatic would kill off all of humanity. Akane and Junpei vowed to find this person, and Carlos offered to help. He can still feel the strong bond between the three of them, their hands clasped together tightly. "I suppose I better get used to talking more before the wedding, huh?" Holding her hair out of her face, Maria reaches out to her brother, who takes her hand in his, and they continue walking down the beach. The same blue sky above them stretches over friends Carlos knows he can rely on. Post-Payoff: Akane & Junpei 1 Junpei sits upon a white sofa somewhere within the secret location of Crash Keys, twiddling a pen and sighing. "Hmm... What else should I say..." Laying on the table in front of him is a half-written letter. Suddenly, Akane pops up behind him. "What are you doing, Junpei?" She playfully teases. "Gah!" Junpei dives for the letter, but she snatches it from his fingers and begins reading. "Let's see...without you, Akane and I would've never gotten together. Thank you. ...Is this an invitation to the wedding?!" "No! It's most definitely not!" He makes a grab for the paper, but Akane quickly moves it out of his reach. "It's just a progress report," Junpei mutters. Okay, yeah, I mentioned the wedding, but the date hasn't been set yet. I made a promise...to you and your brother... We wouldn't get married until we've dealt with the fanatic." Akane's face flushes bright red. She hastily hides her ace behind the letter and goes back to reading. "like nothing more than to get the approval and blessings of our old friends, and those of you we met six months ago." Eyes wide, Akane glances up at Junpei. He avoids her gaze, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Post-Payoff: Akane & Junpei 2 "You know, there's a history where I keep searching for you, even after I'm old and craggily. It...still exists out there somewhere, and when I think of that-" A sharp pain jolts through Junpei's face; Akane is pinching his cheek. "Ow! That hurts! What are you doing?!" "To prove to you that this isn't a dream," Akane giggles. "You still can't believe we're together like this?" Junpei shakes his head. "You've changed a lot, Junpei. A half a year ago, you were never this honest. It's like...How do I want to describe it..." "Like a dream?" "...Huh?" Junpei leans in and quickly pinches Akane. "Oh, now you've done it!" She darts forward and goes after Junpei with both hands, getting in a pinch wherever she can, and Junpei does the same. Once they start laughing it's very hard to stop, and they keep going until they're out of breath. "I guess..this is all thanks to Carlos too." "That's why I'm writing that thank you letter." On Akane's left hand, a ring glitters on her ring finger. Sean, Eric & Mira (1) "Hey Mira, how are you feeling? Are you lonely?" "Come on, Eric. You visited last week." Eric smiles wryly, and reaches out to Mira with his left hand. Mira does the same, and their hands with matching silver rings align on either side of the plexiglass window. "I brought a new guest to see you today." Eric shifts to the side and a head pops into view. "You're...!" "Hiya Mira! Long time no see!" "It's... Sean, right?" "Yep! I'm happy you remembered!" Behind Mira, the sun is shining through an iron-barred window, lighting up the Visitor Room. "It's been a long time, Sean. It's good to see you." The smile that appears on her face is real. Mira no longer needs to plaster on a fake one. "When I heard you turned yourself in, I was really surprised!" "Eric was the one who convinced me. He said I should pay for my sins so we could be together." "So that's why you got married in jail." Eric ducks his head shyly. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Mira asks. He looks at her in confusion. Sean, Eric & Mira (2) "Don't you regret marrying me? I did carve your heart out in another history... Isn't that what you said, Sean?" "Yeah. You did..." Eric looks Mira straight in the eye. "I've already told you this a bunch of times. I forgive you. No matter what happens. Besides, you haven't killed me in this history yet, right?" "Yet..." Mira's lips twist wryly. "But... the Heart Ripper's killed people already. So many..." "Sean, stop it..." Eric turns angrily on Sean, and Mira's face falls into a drown, but Sean continues speaking. "You turned yourself in, Mira, but that doesn't mean you've paid for all the crimes you did. I doubt the family and friends that were left behind would forgive you even if you were put on Death Row. There's no way you can clear your sins here." Mira grits her teeth. "But there IS a way to clear them... well, not what you've already done, technically. You'll have to pay for those your whole life, that will never change. But maybe you can in another universe..." Sean, Eric & Mira (3) Suddenly, Sean's fist crashes through the plexiglass window. "Aah!" Mira jumps backward while Eric is frozen in shock. "Wh-What are you-!" Eric can't even finish speaking before Sean moves. Jumping through the broken window, he kicks the outside wall of the Visitor Room, causing it to crumble and reveal a giant hole. An alarm immediately starts blaring and police officers rush into the room, but Sean darts forward and takes them all down in a blink of an eye. He holds his hand out to Mira. "Let's go!" "Go... where...?" "I know where the transporter is being stored." "You're saying... we should go change history?" Eric finally stutters. Sean nods. "To stop young Mira from committing murder. Mira, I'm pretty sure that's the only way you can clear your sins." Mira stares out through the hole in the wall at the horizon extending beyond. Quest Files Doll Manual (Pantry) Zero Doll Picture (Pod Room) Note (Trash Disposal Room) Category:Game mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Files Category:Article stubs